The present invention relates to optical films useful, e.g., as mirrors, which are combined with a reflective metal layer to form broadband, high reflectivity mirrors having high specularity.
Light-reflecting devices based upon multiple polymeric layers are known. Examples of such devices include polarizers made of alternating polymeric layers in which the layers have different refractive indices. Mirrors made from smooth, reflective metal surfaces are also known.